He Aint Heavy Metal, He's My Brother
"He Aint Heavy Metal, He's my Brother" is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai. Plot At the Shiba House, Mike enjoys a breakfast while a young man plays the guitars. Mentor Ji admires the tune. The others stop their training to follow the guitar sound. The young man introduces himself as Terry, Mia's brother. The Rangers welcome Terry to the Shiba House. He warns them about Mia's cooking skills. Terry informs the Rangers that he is planning a concert gig with Mia. The Rangers are surprised to hear that Mia can sing. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. The Rangers race to the city to fight the swarm of Moogers. Pink Ranger arrives late to the battle. Mia is surprised to hear that her brother is in town. Antonio is excited to meet Mia's brother. Back at the Shiba House, Mia greets her brother, who wants Mia to join the band. Mia lectures Terry that he needs to be realistic and concentrate on getting into medical school. Terry regrets coming to the Shiba House. Antonio meets Terry outside of the Shiba House. Terry is pleased to know that Antonio can sing. At the Sanzu River, Serrator plans for the next mission. Octoroo warns Serrator that his time is running out. In the city, Bulk feels that the Samurai path is out of their path. Bulk and Spike need to find another path. They concentrate and run into a concert poster. At the Sanzu River, Bulk and Spike jam to a variety of music. Antonio jams with Terry's band. Back at the Shiba House, Terry invites Emily and the Rangers to the concert. Bulk and Spike hire bikers from the local biker bar. In the part, Mia worries about Terry and learns that she does sound like their mother. Mia remembers her past. Spike tries to invite Mia to the concert, but she has to run. Mia and the Rangers morph into action against Serrator and the Moogers. Pink Ranger faces off against Serrator. She transforms into Super Samurai Pink Ranger. She immediately performs her finishing attack to weaken Serrator, who summons his Papyrux. Super Samurai Pink Ranger and Red Ranger summon the Samurai Megazord and Bull zord. Samurai Megazord rides on top of the Bull zord. Red Ranger forms the Bull Megazord. The three formations face off against the Papyrux and quickly defeat the Nighlok with their finishing attacks. At the Shiba House, the Rangers practice dancing. Kevin shows off his mad skills. Mia doesn't want to attend the concert with her friends. Mia looks in her pocket and finds the flyer for Terry's concert. She learns that the concert is for charity. At the concert, Bulk and Spike rap to the audience. The bikers throw the rappers out of the building. Terry's band prepares for their gig. Antonio and the band perform their song on stage. The Rangers watch the concert from the background. Mia joins the stage and sings with Antonio. The Rangers congratulate Antonio on his singing. Mia and Terry hug after their successful gig. Terry admits that he wants to be a doctor that seriously rocks. Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Episodes